wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczne Muzy
thumb Mroczne Muzy - 'grupa niezwykle potężnych istot, wielbionych przez Mrocznych Eldarów. Przez imperialnych badaczy są porównywani do Żyjących Świętych. Historia Dla Mrocznych Eldarów, wszyscy ich Bogowie umarli w czasie Upadku i powinni być za to bezwzględnie wzgardzani. Spośród starego panteonu jedynie Khaine jest wciąż otwarcie wielbiony i chociaż Cegorach cieszy się pewnym rodzajem respektu ze strony Drukharii, daleko mu do takiego rodzaju popularności jakim cieszy się wśród innych Eldarów. Nie licząc jednak wspomnianych wyjątków, kult Bogów praktycznie wśród Mrocznych Eldarów nie występuje. Zamiast nich, Drukharii zaczęli wielbić coś, co w ich oczach jest naprawdę tego warte - siebie. Kult Mrocznych Muz sięga jeszcze czasów M19 - M24, kiedy to pogrążeni w hedoistycznych przyjemnościach mieszkańcy Imperium Eldarów odchodzili powoli od wielbienia swoich Bóstw i przeszli do oddawania czci najbardziej wyjątkowym członkom swojej społeczności. Kult ten przetrwał Upadek i rozwinął się w Commorragh, szybko stając się dominującą formą "religi". Opis Mroczne Muzy należą do najbardziej niezwykłych przedstawicieli eldarskiej rasy. Każdy z nich zdołał przed śmiercią dokonać rzeczy wielkich, wpisując swoje imię w umysłach miliardów Drukharii i stając się bytami godnymi szacunku najbardziej aroganckich istot w Galaktyce. W szacunku oddawanym Mrocznym Muzom najbardziej pomaga fakt że ('prawie) wszystkie są od dawna martwe. Znane Mroczne Muzy Shaimesh, Władca Trucizn Władca Trucizn należy do najstarszych i najbardziej wyjątkowych Mrocznych Muz. Shaimesh był zdradzieckim bratem Saim-Hanna, Kosmicznego Węża i patrona Światostatku o tej samej nazwie. Lord Trucizn patronuje z kolei wszystkim mordercom oraz zamachowcom, a jego imię przywołują Homunkulusi praktykujący Mroczne Sztuki Shaimesha. Lhilitu, Oblubienica Pustki Jedna z najbardziej tajemniczych Muz. Kultystki Oblubienicy Pustki są kobietami niezwykle pożądanymi przez Archontów i wielu innych potężnych Mrocznych Eldarów. Zwą się one Lhamaeans i swoją sławę zawdzięczają zarówno byciu niesamowitymi kochankami jak i utalentowanymi trucicielkami. Vileth Vileth jest ucieleśnieniem arogancji, ideałem słusznie zakochanego w sobie bytu, którym pragną zostać wszyscy Mroczni Eldarzy. Patronuje on najbardziej egoistycznym i przekonanym o swojej wielkości pilotom mrocznoeldarskich pojazdów. Hekatii, Czerwona Starucha Wiele Wych wypowiada jej imię przed walką by dodać sobie sił Qa'leh, Pani Ostrzy Wiele Wych oddaje jej cześć w krwawych rytuałach, by zyskać szczęście przed walką. Ynesth Mroczna Muza wyjątkowo wielbiona przez Kabałę Onyxowej Szramy. Kabalici Ci przeszukują niezwykle niebezpieczny rejon Krzyczącego Wiru, by odnaleźć jej prochy. Podobno można je odnaleźć na opanowanej przez piratów planecie Sacgrave. Asdrubael Vect Nie wymaga przedstawienia. Obwołany Żywą Mroczną Muzą po tym jak został przywrócony do życia przez Uriena Rakartha, Wychy z Kultu Zatrutego Ostrza i Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki. Mroczne Muzy a dusze Drukhari Wielu Mrocznych Eldarów twierdzi że w Osnowie powstały dominia Mrocznych Muz - przede wszystkim Shaimesha i Lhilitu. Drukhari który w swoim życiu oddawał cześć bądź zaimponował Mrocznej Muzie, miałby po śmierci znajdować się pod jej ochroną i przenieść się wprost do bezpiecznego dominium swojego patrona. Nie wiadomo czy jest to jedynie legenda którą opowiadają sobie zdesperowani Drukhari czy prawdziwa historia - natura Spaczni daje dość powodów by wierzyć w którąkolwiek z wersji. Źródła *Mroczne Muzy są porównywane do Żyjących Świętych głównie przez rolę kulturową jaką pełnią w społeczeństwie Mrocznych Eldarów. Są jednak tacy którzy stawiają to porównanie przy próbie określenia potęgi tych istot. Ciężko jednak czymś poprzeć te badania, biorąc pod uwagę że większość Mrocznych Muz nie żyje. Źródła Codex: Dark Eldar (5th Edition), pg. 6, 20, 35, 43 Lukas the Trickster ''pg. 107 ''Codex: Dark eldar ''(8th edition) ''Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) pg. 51 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły